<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home Is Where The Haught Is by for_t2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002760">Home Is Where The Haught Is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2'>for_t2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - Die Hard Fusion, Alternate Universe - Mass Effect Fusion, Canada, Dreams, F/F, Humor, Overworking, Sleepiness, Swearing, The Mighty Ducks References, Wynonna Earp &amp; Nicole Haught Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Nicole fell asleep in front of the TV, and one time she remembered what a bed was</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home Is Where The Haught Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1 </strong>
</p><p>The grey metal of the vents scrapped through Nicole’s tank top, already stained with ash and grease and blood, as she dragged herself up, floor by floor.</p><p>“Almost there.”</p><p>It wasn’t how she was expecting to spend her Christmas. She was supposed to come back (come home?) to L.A., apologise to Waverly, make things right with Waverly, maybe have some sex with Waverly and maybe some more sex with Waverly and… Point was, she had fucked things up with Waverly, she had hurt Waverly, and it wasn’t okay. She wasn’t okay.</p><p>“Almost there.”</p><p>How could she call herself a cop if she couldn’t protect the person she loved most? How could it be Christmas if she couldn’t spend it with the person she loved most? How could… How on Earth could a gang of fucking terrorists think Christmas was the best fucking time to stage an attack? Hostages are not good Christmas presents!</p><p>“Come on, Haught.” Nicole hauled herself up to the top level of the skyscraper. Took a moment to catch her breath, to give her aching muscles a break, to make sure her gun was well and truly loaded. “Almost there.”</p><p>She jumped out of the vent and took down the first goon as silently as she could. Creeped forward. If her plan had gone to plan, if her trap had been taken… </p><p>“Gotcha.” She raised her gun at the man who had quickly evolved into her personal arch-nemesis. “Give it up, Bobo del Grubby.”</p><p>He spun away from the empty safebox, fury blazing in his eyes and his cheap German accent. “You!”</p><p>“Me.” She’d been waiting for this moment all night. And maybe she might’ve been practising her lines. Just maybe. “Yippie-ki-yay, mother—”</p><p>Crash.</p><p>Nicole jerked up on her desk, the dark liquid of her precious now cold fresh black coffee spreading across the floor and the ceramics of her second favourite mug in sharp shards with it, the Netflix on her laptop flicking through yet another preview, long after her movie had hit the end credits.</p><p>“…fucker.”</p><p>
  <strong>2</strong>
</p><p>Usually, the sound of her blades scrapping the ice was one of the greatest sounds Nicole had ever heard. There was something about it that just felt like home. But tonight, under the glares of the spotlights and the roar of the crowd, the unflappable Nicole Haught, star defender, was maybe just a little nervous.</p><p>“Come on, Nicole!”</p><p>Okay, maybe a little less nervous. Or maybe a little more nervous considering her yet unresolved… feelings towards a certain equipment manager and cheerleader. Oh, Nicole hated shootouts.</p><p>“You can do this!”</p><p>Especially when there were scouts in the audience, and everyone in all 10 provinces, from coast to coast, watching. But the woman makes the hour, and damned if Nicole wasn’t going to show them all. And maybe, just maybe, this could be her chance. “Hey, Waves!” She stopped just the bench. “For luck.” Leaned towards her.</p><p>And met a finger. “Coach Nedley’s going to kill you if you mess up,” Waverly hissed at her. “And my sister’s going to kill you if I don’t inspire you enough!” She shooed Nicole back towards centre-ice. “For celebration.” With a wink.</p><p>Nicole was definitely going to score.</p><p>She positioned herself in front of the dot. Waited for the ref to blow the whistle. Pushed the puck forward. Barrelled forward towards the Icelandic goalie.</p><p>And she had a secret weapon. Her world-famous triple deke.</p><p>One.</p><p>Two.</p><p>Three…. </p><p>For the longest moment, the world seemed to hang in mid-air, the goalie sprawling across the ice, the puck floating off the ice…</p><p>And then in an eyeblink, the world exploded. The crowd roared. The goal horn blared. The puck echoed round the back of the net. The bench emptied. And they won. “Suck it, Champ!” (And maybe Nicole was allowed a little bit of gloating towards the jerk of a goalie who wasn’t anywhere near as attractive as he thought it was). And they won!</p><p>Through all her teammates jumping around her, somehow she only noticed one. “Waves, we did it!” And she definitely noticed the way she was jumping with her. “We did it!” In her arms. And the smile on her face. And her lips. And--  </p><p>Sneeze.</p><p>“Haught!” And powdered sugar trickling down her face? “Waverly’s moping about you being here.” And fresh doughnuts scattered across the desk? And the sticky stuff in her hair was… sweet? “And your head has really good balance.”</p><p>Why was Wynonna on her desk, munching a doughnut, watching her movie? Why was she… “Dammit Wynonna!” And Nicole was definitely awake now. “I was this close!”</p><p>
  <strong>3 </strong>
</p><p>Maybe dancing with Wynonna was not such a good idea. Especially now that she was a little drunk. And those slayer hormones were… wow. Confusing feelings. Very confusing. Very. Very very very.</p><p>But evil was afoot! The forces of darkness never ever gave her break. And even if there were two chosen ones now, the other stupid slayer was off to places Nicole probably didn’t want to know about. Stupid Wynonna and her stupid leather jackets and her stupid… stupidity.</p><p>The library was much better. It was home, it was Slayer HQ, it was… “Waves!”</p><p>“Nicole?” Waverly jumped up from her dusty old manuscripts to catch her before she toppled over. “What happened?”</p><p>“I might be a little…” Waverly’s arms were very nice. “Heh.”</p><p>“Are you… drunk?”</p><p>And maybe not all of Wynonna’s philosophies were entirely bad. “Are you pretty?” Especially when Waverly’s cheeks blushed as red as they did. “Yeah, you’re pretty.” And there was only girl in all the world that mattered to Nicole. “And smart.” So, philosophy. Want. “Super smart.” Take. “And pretty.” And hot. Really hot. “Do you wanna—”</p><p>Nicole jumped as the theme song rocked through the Sheriff’s office. “Shit!” She dived to turn the volume down. Even if nobody was going to hear it when she was alone in the middle of night. And the stacks of paperwork on her desk were very effective at sound-proofing. Or, at least, that’s how they made her head feel. And she had a lot of paperwork to catch up on (hence, the whole watch TV to keep you awake idea).</p><p>Which means that those types of dreams… Lots of new ideas for things she could with Waverly, but just a little NSFW.</p><p>Just a little.</p><p>
  <strong>4 </strong>
</p><p>“Haught.”</p><p>“Earp.”</p><p>“Haught.”</p><p>“Earp.”</p><p>“Hauuught.”</p><p>“Eaaarp.”</p><p>“Haught.”</p><p>“Earp.”</p><p>“Commander?”</p><p>Nicole and Wynnona both simultaneously broke out of their staring contest to glance at their interrupter. “Specialist?”</p><p>“Um…” Comms Specialist Waverly. Tiny. Adorable (especially her accent). Absolutely brilliant and hotter than a supernova. “Remember your meeting?”</p><p>“My… meeting?” Commander Nicole Haught. Saviour of the galaxy, first human Spectre, and can outdrink any Batarian in the galaxy, among other things. “I had a meeting?”</p><p>“Yes!” Waverly glanced between Nicole and Wynonna a few times. “The super special meeting? With the fate of galaxy and… you know?” Waverly did her best Haught impression. “We’ll talk later, okay?”</p><p>It took Nicole a moment. “Ooh, that meeting.” She gave Wynonna final nod. “I should go.” As she walked off with the Specialist, she bent down and put on her most seductive voice. “Want to remind me of our agenda?”</p><p>“Well,” Waverly drawled as they stepped into the elevator. “I was thinking we could start with—”</p><p>Bright. Shiny. Very bright. Very very very bright.</p><p>“Hey, turn that…”</p><p>Bright as in the Sun. As in 6 in the morning, and Nicole was still at work. Had been all night, really. It was become a far too regular occurrence. And, worst of all, her movies were starting to all blur together. And she still a ton of paperwork left, even if it was probably technically “optional” (being the new Sheriff was not a responsibility Nicole took lightly).</p><p>So after making herself a fresh new steaming cup of coffee and sharpening the last of the pencils Waverly had gifted her, she plunked herself back down into her seat, pulled up the next file and hit play on the next episode (because coffee alone was becoming less and less effective).</p><p>It didn’t play.</p><p>“Wha…?” To be fair, she didn’t even remember what she was watching. Or if it was even a TV show. Or if she was even watching anything. “Oh.” But it was. Dark Matter (Jeremy, it turned out, was very good at the whole recommendations thing). Season 3, episode 13. The end of the season. A cliffhanger.</p><p>She’d just have to wait till the next season came out.</p><p>
  <strong>5 </strong>
</p><p>Strictly speaking, Nicole didn’t approve of Wynnona’s… unconventional methods. The other cop was impulsive, unpredictable, drank too much, and had a swagger that was just… Let’s just say that Nicole thought her sister was much more attractive. That being said, “What did he say?”</p><p>“It’s swearing.” Wynonna muttered as she tried to stuff their deeply unpleasant suspect (a member of a secretive, cross border gang called The Revenants) into the trunk of her car. “Oesti d’pourri is pretty dirty, but ‘sti d’câlisse d’pourri is starting to get really dirty.”</p><p>“Ah.” It’s not a method Nicole could’ve used back in Ontario, but, hey, maybe sometimes the Québecois are right about something (or, at least, maybe Wynonna is).</p><p>“But it’s nothing.” Wynonna gave the Revenant a kick. “Once somebody called me ‘sti d’câlisse de pourri de tabernak !”</p><p>“So, over the top dirty?”</p><p>“Starting to get it, Haughtstuff.” Wynonna put her finger to the Revenant’s mouth the moment he opened it. “I’m not done. You can conjugate it too.” Raised her fist. “J’vais t’en câlisser une.” Punched the Revenant. “You can also used it as a noun.” Punched the Revenant again. “J’vais t’en donner un tabernak!”</p><p>“Hmm.” Unconventional methods, but this gang really had been giving Nicole trouble, so… </p><p>“We’ve got expressions too.” Wynnona punched the Revenant again. Shrugged. “Je m’en câlisse.”</p><p>That, at least, seemed to do the trick. The Revenant stopped struggling, and Wynonna was able to hide them away. “French is the language of love, eh?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>If the Revenant had tracked them here, then that meant… Both of them shouted at once. “Waverly!”</p><p>“What?” Dolls frowned at Nicole as she shot upwards in her chair. “Sheriff?”</p><p>“Um…” Nicole glanced around. Realised she was still back at the precinct. With Dolls standing right in front of her. “I, uh, had a bad dream?”</p><p>He sighed. “You’re supposed to be awake during Black Badge briefings.” Briefings. As in, after the last special visitor had wandered into Purgatory, Nicole had figured out she was pretty much the only one who’s high school French was still… high school. Which led to excited promises from Waverly, mocking from Wynonna, a lecture from Dolls, a mutual agreement to find a hiding place with Doc, and… A “briefing.”</p><p>At least Doc seemed even happier to be here than she did.</p><p>
  <strong>+1 </strong>
</p><p>The slow drips of the coffee into the coffee pot were kinda hypnotising. Nicole found herself swaying with every drop. “Coffee…”</p><p>“Sheriff Haught!” Found herself brutally tugged out of it by the sound a very pissed Waverly Earp. “What the hell are you doing?”</p><p>“I…” A pissed Earp is a force of nature to be reckoned with, let alone a pissed Waverly. “Coffee?”</p><p>“Not here. Here!” Waverly pried Nicole’s mug out of her hands. Set it down none too gently on the counter. “When’s the last time you slept in a bed? When’s the last time you slept in our bed?”</p><p>“Well…” Nicole tried to count it off her fingers. “I have a lot of paperwork?”</p><p>Waverly let out a very very long sigh.</p><p>“I know, Waves, but I’m almost done.” Nicole tried to give her a peppy smile. “You know there was a killer bed back in the 20s? I think that case is probably going to stay unsolved.”</p><p>“Nicole,” Waverly slid her hands around Nicole’s shoulders. “I love research, but I can think of a lot of some research that we could be doing together which we haven’t been doing and which I miss doing.”</p><p>“Aww, Waves.” Nicole moved closer to try and steal a kiss.</p><p>“Hey.” Was met with Waverly’s finger. “We’re going home. Together. That’s an order.” Instead, Waverly grabbed Nicole and kissed her. “Now, march.”</p><p>And, oh, did Nicole march.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>